Reporting Live
by RchHghr
Summary: Videl has had enough. When her father sends her over the edge she thinks of a plan that she doesn't realize with backfire not only in her face, but the Great Saiyaman's face as well. GohanVidel
1. Chapter 1

The class could not go by any slower, and be any more boring than it currently was. A Thursday afternoon and all Videl could think of was going home and going to bed. Training with Gohan for this tournament was really taking a tear out of her; she'd never admit to him. All she could think of at the moment was going home for a nice afternoon nap before she was supposed to go to dinner with her dad and whatever important people he was to impress tonight. It would be all 'adult' conversation which would put her to sleep, kind of like this class. Come to think of it most of his dinner dates were like this teachers lecture. At least the food was good. Her stomach growled in response to that thought. Lunch was horrible today which left her to not eat that much. Plus, with finishing up the homework to this class she wouldn't have had time anyways to scarf down whatever it was anyways.

Turning her head lazily around she looked to see what her friends were doing. To her right a seat after friend Erasa Sharpener was busy doodling a cartoon she wished she could see from her seat. It must've had something to do with today's lecture on punctuation at the end of sentences. It was so boring. The teacher did not get the message that the class was as dumb as doornails; even the students admitted that to themselves. The teacher needed to dumb it down, otherwise most of the class would be seeing her again next year. Erasa, sitting right next to her, had her pen in her mouth and was chewing it as usual. She was trying to understand what the teacher was talking about. She was actually interested because she liked to write and this was something she had to know in order to write out stories, essays or whatever else she was going to be writing on. She actually had to pay attention to this lesson.

To her left, the boy that was still dubbed the new kid in school, her friend Gohan, the one who was very strong and very odd, sat with his head at attention, listening to the teacher go on and on about exclamation points with vivid details, but from the looks of his paper, he had written everything that was needed as point, and with examples. The teacher didn't even explain it yet and he had covered the part. He was smart; Videl gave him that. He told her he was home schooled. His mother, Chichi, which she saw on occasion, looked and meant business. She was very strict, but also very kind for a lady to let her son train for a tournament. She didn't let him take the time off from school like he wanted, but he still got to train and even help Videl out. There were secrets between the two though that she did not know. Sometimes, even when he said he was going to train by himself he was actually with Videl. It was meant to be kept secret, and that went for her as well. Her father was not to know any of this. He did not even know of a Gohan and that was how it was going to be kept. He didn't need to know because he would blow his top, and he would want a piece of Gohan which she was afraid might hurt him. It was there secret and nobody else knew. They weren't really dating, but just enjoying each other's company. They trained a lot, and even with Goten sometimes it got difficult despite Gohan's warnings to his little 

brother. The two brothers were strong and very close. She never had siblings and with her father busy most of the time she grew lonely. She needed somebody and sometimes fought jealousy at how close the small family was.

The boy in her thoughts looked at her and smiled. He looked around for a second then back to the teacher. A folded piece of paper on his desk soon moved under the desk and nudged her leg. She took it and kept her eyes on the teacher who stopped reading through the book and looked at her class.

"You all may think I am not the brightest teacher, but I see everything that is going on here. The only person that is going to pass tomorrow test is Gohan," he teacher scolded pointing right at her victim. The students of the class glared daggers at him.

"There is no curve this time," she went on, placing the book on the desk, "Although before we continue we all must find out what Son Gohan has to say to Videl in the note she is holding under the table since it is obviously so important that it cannot wait until after class."

A red blush flashed across both their faces. Only Gohan knew what was on the piece of paper, and reading it to the entire class would cause both of them embarrassment. Unfortunately the she devil had eyes in the back of her head, and if she didn't read the note then she was looking at a week's detention. Her father would not go for that. She had to read it.

All eyes on her she stood up from her seat and unfolded the paper in front of her and looked at the tiny curved writing of her friend Gohan. She had to hold the paper closer and squint. He was very smart and all, but his hand writing was nothing but chicken scratch half the time. It was hard to read and Videl wondered half the time if their teachers actually understood what he was writing.

From bringing it closer she read the writing which made her embarrassment fade fast and a small smile place her slight frown from not knowing what would come of this class's embarrassment. The note simply said, _Can you babysit my little brother tomorrow night?_

"Well Ms. Videl we're all waiting," the impatient teacher nagged arms crossed tapping the roach killer she was wearing on her foot.

"The note says if I can babysit tomorrow night," she said with confidence facing out toward the teacher. The class snickered for the teacher was very annoyed, and wasting her valuable time for the pointless sentence on the piece of paper. No one in the class would have ever thought Videl to be the baby sitting type which was another reason the whole thing was comical.

"Good thing its tomorrow because you, Mr. Son, Patrice, Leer and Deswell all brought yourselves afternoon detention with me," she spoke this time with pride as the accused moaned with disdain.

"So will you?" Gohan whispered.

Videl nodded. Detention wouldn't be that bad as long as Gohan was going to be there.

She still wanted to see the cartoon that Sharpner was writing; he was lucky that he didn't get caught out.

--

Detention was what she expected, long boring and quiet. A teacher she did not have was the one directing it hushing every noise that went on. A pencil fell on the ground and he was down that person's throat. She could not find any way to talk to Gohan even though he was sitting right next to her. So most of the time she spent with her head on the desk listening to the clock ticks and counting her pulse to see whether she was alive or not. She was, but at some moments when the class was way too quiet she found it hard to believe. Not a breath sounded. Would at any moment a killer pop out and kill her?

Then to make it all worst, the humid air outside just pushed through the opened pull out window. It was hot, and that made her dreary. That nap was looking better and better every minute. Maybe if she laid her head down and closed her eyes to just re……

A tap on her leg made her open her eyes and lift her head. Gohan was there to make sure she stayed awake.

'Thanks' she mouthed

After detention, the students left the room to leave the school. The clock on the halls wall read five-fourteen. There would be no nap today, but to go home and get ready for dinner. This meant she had to wear a dress and put on impeccable manners. If the nimble, which it will most likely be really starts to get to her she wasn't really sure if she could contain the runaway tongue that seemed to splurge on when one of these woman tried to talk down on her, or just act as if she wasn't there. When that happened that was when she really let it go. She had to endure the yelling from her father even though her father should not be about with these women. The night usually ended up with her and her father arguing and her spending the rest of the night in her room until she had to go to school the next morning. Tonight should be no different.

"Any plans for tonight," Gohan questioned while she leaned against the lockers. Gohan shuffled through his locker.

"Yeah, I have to attend dinner with my father and some bimble. I don't like when he does this. He makes me go along as if I enjoy meeting," she held up air quotes, "Important people. It will never get though to him that I don't like these people. I don't want anybody else to live with us. I like it just the 

way it is. Dad is very strong and trains constantly. He doesn't have time to be with these floozies," Videl finished slamming Gohan's locker door whether he was finished with it or not. He was, but her anger got the best of her.

"Then just bail out of it," Gohan thought for a moment as they walked down the hall together. Most of the students already cleared out as well as the teachers, so it was pretty quiet.

"You know as very well as I do that that's not possible. Paparazzi will always be where my father is, so if his "precious daughter" is not there then there will be talk and controversy. I hate trouble." Videl frowned as they took the stairs up to the top of the school where they would fly off.

"Do you want me to fly with you home?" Gohan asked. Sometimes he flew with her, other times they separated at school. A lot had to do with whether one had to do something at school or not.

"It's okay; I want to clear my head before I head home and get ready. I'll see you tomorrow in school, if I show up. What time do you want me to show up tomorrow?" She questioned.

Gohan thought about it for a moment, and then replied, "Well, come around at five to have dinner. Mom wouldn't want you to miss dinner since you are doing us a favor."

She shrugged and gave him a quick hug, "Catch you later," and she took off into the sky.

She flew around for a good twenty minutes before she went home and got dressed. Dinner was what she expected. It wasn't an "important client" or anyone important. Instead it was a magazine editor who, as Videl simply put it "had the hots for her father." The lady talked to Videl as if she was eight years old; slowly and loudly. Then the lady had the audacity to try and send Videl away for important questions. Videl would have gladly left, but had to stay to put the status of their relationship out of its misery.

By the end of the night, which ended around eight-thirty; a short night it was, Videl was already in her room with the door slammed shut and her father on the other end threatening to break the thing down.

"I just want to be alone. I don't want anybody here. I like it just the way we are," she shouted through. Hercules stayed there for a few minutes, and said the same line he always said through the door with her on the other end mouthing it along, "I just want us to be happy, and to be a family, and maybe one day we can complete this family." Then he was gone which left Videl sitting on the opposite side of her bed holding herself back from releasing angry, unwanted energy that just kept building up. If only she could see Gohan tonight, if only she could train with him and release this anger.

In the end she just ended up lying on her bed and falling asleep. The next morning Videl wasn't feeling very well so she didn't end up going to school, but just spent most of the morning sleeping. Her 

father was already gone for the day to train and endorse. He didn't know that she wasn't in school and would mostly not find out. For all they knew, she had something "important" to take care of.

The only thing she needed to take care for the day was to go to Gohan's to babysit. Everything would go smoothly if it was just Goten. Last time when she was there to watch Trunks and Goten all Trunks did was give her a hard time. He was very clever and had many tricks up his sleeves. He was trouble and being Goten's best friend, the two of them were very much trouble. Plus Trunks knew how to fly at the time and made her job much more difficult. The only thing she got out of the evening was when his mother came to get him and the phrase, 'his father would be hearing about it.'

For the rest of the day, after sleeping most of the morning Videl spent most of the afternoon in the gym beating the poor punching bag, just beating out all of her anger before she was to go to Gohan's house. She didn't want to place any unwanted anger in their direction. They did nothing wrong and they didn't deserve her unwanted anger.

After the practice she took a shower and flew over to the property of the Son's residence. She knocked on the door. A yell from Chichi told her the door was open, so she turned the knob and let herself in closing the door behind her. The wonderful smells of a home cooked meal wafted in making her mouth water and her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten anything at all since last night's dinner which was bitter due to the lady.

"Gohan," Chichi yelled, "Videl is here."

Gohan came into the room, but as he was about to take another step a blur of orange ran past him from the living room attaching itself to Videl's leg.

"Hi Goten," she said ruffling his hair.

He unattached himself.

"Hey Videl," he greeted, "Videl, can you come play with me and Trunks?" Goten questioned pulling on her pant leg.

"Trunks is here," she questioned looking at Gohan. She felt uneasy and hoped that the young boy wasn't staying. Why was he there in the first place?

"Don't worry," Gohan said in a low voice, "He's not staying long. His father will come and get him soon."

'Good,' she mouthed to Gohan and smiled at Goten. Trunks came into the room looking for Goten and giving Videl his evil smirk.

Videl looked elsewhere and followed Gohan into the kitchen while the two boys ran off to play. She went over to Chichi with a smile on her face because Chichi was very suspicious of the girl in question. She suspected her of taking the time and attention of Gohan's studies. She didn't want her to do that, so sometimes she was a bit neglectful, in the background when Gohan was asking her if he and her could go do something together like go watch a movie, or even when the decision was to even 

take Goten to the park. Other times she was very nice and hinted of grandchildren or of her being Gohan's girlfriend because she was a nice girl.

Basically she couldn't win so she just took whatever was thrown at her.

"Can I help with anything Chichi," Videl offered offering to get on her good side.

Chichi turned from the stove with her wooden spoon in hand and smiled at Videl. So she was in a good mood. Wherever she was going she was probably happy about it. She didn't ask Gohan where they were going.

From behind Chichi's back Gohan snuck by to the stove while Videl caught conversation with Chichi. Videl caught on to him and he raised a finger to his lips. A small pile of chicken was next to the stove and that was Gohan's destination; to take a piece of chicken without being caught. His cute antics made Videl smile.

"No, no Videl," she said, "You are doing Gohan and me a big favor. Relax, you're our guest for di-," in a quick motion, even very quick for Videl's eyes the wooden spoon collided with Gohan's arm which never made it to the pile of chicken.

"Gohan you know you have to wait until dinner, "Chichi yelled turning her back to the stove continuing to fry.

Gohan dramatically made a pained face holding his arm. Videl chuckled and they both went outside where Gohan set the picnic table. Since it was a beautiful day they were going to eat dinner outside.

"You're mother is strong," Videl laughed, "And quick. Maybe she should enter the tournament," they both laughed.

After setting everything up Gohan sat down across from Videl. Goten and Trunks came outside just as Vegeta landed down. Trunks went up to him.

"Hey Vegeta," Gohan said to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta only nodded and took off with his son.

The Son family and Videl enjoyed a nice dinner from Chichi. Once again Videl offered to help but Chichi declined. Goten wanted to train with Gohan which Chichi thought was a good idea; it would tier him out. The three took off to Goten's favorite spot.

Goten's favorite spot was a clearing in a rock formation that he and his brother, erm, made themselves. Since they liked to spar a lot and since they were both very strong they created the man made structure with ki blasts that "missed."

Gohan and Goten messed around with a few blasts while Videl sat on her very own personal rock chair and watched. She wasn't in the mood to do much so she just opted to watch and keep an 

imaginary score. But then again when they were up in the air and in the blur of two strong figures it was hard to tell who was who, or what was what. She watched though, training her eyes to see if she could distinguish anything. It was simple practice on her behalf.

A while later when the sun started to set over the horizon both finished their little game and settled next to Videl who had moved because of falling rocks and was now comfortably seated in a tree overlooking the beautiful setting sun.

"You alright Videl?" Gohan questioned to her. She was totally spaced out and only then realized that they had finished and settled next to her.

She shrugged her shoulders, and forced a fake smile for Goten. She was fine by many standards, but for her she was upset inside. Of course she would not let that show. She had to be strong, and hold up her front. She was known as a tough chick, and daughter of Hercules, so she had to be the one who was always on top of things, and never let things get to her. Deep inside though she felt like screaming. The press did not know anything. They knew nothing of her family life, or the way she felt. She wanted to keep it that way as well. Her business, unlike her dad's wasn't to be plastered on the front of a tabloid page for the whole world to know. She hated attention, and just more than she received now would irk her to no end. She had to let those around her be left in the dark on a lot of issues, but when it came to Gohan sometimes she could not help but tell him and seek answers from him. He was very helpful to her, and even helped her out of situation that would cause havoc on her life from the press. Luckily no one started a tabloid story of the mysterious friendship of Videl Satin and The Great Saiyaman.

"Come on guys let's head back," Gohan said and they all flew back to the Son's residence. Inside Gohan gave Goten a bath while Videl went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Her father didn't know that she was babysitting tonight. She should receive a call from him at any moment wanting to know where she was.

Her phone rang. Speak of the devil. She picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Videl, missy where are you?" he demanded. He couldn't be with "a date" if he was talking like that. He usually acted much proper, and acted like a "father figure."

"I'm babysitting," she answered into the phone, her voice low and calm. She didn't want to seem rude, or cause unwanted questions. She kept a calm exterior.

"You are lying. You are not the type to be watching a small child," he yelled, "Now tell me where you are."

"It's the truth," she said again calm. She looked around to make sure nobody was right there in ear shot. Then she picked at a lose thread that was hanging from her shirt.

"You better come home now. You're grounded for the next week," he yelled so loud she had to hold the phone away from her ear. The people way in the city could've heard him.

"You should believe me," she said her mood shattering, "I am telling the truth. A friend of mine asked me to babysit their little brother. I told them I would."

"That's a lie, like everything else you feed to me. Studying, I come to find out you were out with a boy at the movies. I've told you no dating while you were in high school. You're grades aren't bright. What are you doing now, instead? Do I need to find out what you're actually doing?" He was very angry and yelling strongly. Chichi must've heard his yelling, and thought that it out matched her mouth. She probably felt sorry for the girl; if she was listening.

"Dad, trust me," Videl yelled forgetting just for a moment where she was, "I'm not doing anything wrong. You need to believe me. I'm not lying!" The last part was angrier than she thought. She wanted to slam the phone down onto the ground or at least hang up. She kept it in the air to hear his answer.

"Get home now," he shouted and hung up.

Shocked she set her phone away. He hung up on her. He must've really been mad. Good, she thought to herself, he deserves that for not trusting me. Let him be mad all night.

Of course she would have to pay for it when she returned home that night. Until then she didn't worry about it.

What trouble could she possibly be in when she gets home? Next chapter will be about that. Drop me a review if you like. It would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Gohan left with Chichi, she and Goten laid down on the couch to watch television, only Goten was already asleep before she found something to watch. He lay curled up by her feet. At least it would be an easy night.

The time she did not have Trunks as, well… it was not going to be a horrible night. Never again. Tonight she wouldn't have to entertain, but instead to watch television.

She put a blanket on the sleeping boy and tucked into her blanket, settling in to an action packed movie she had seen more than one time before, and it was still one of her favorites.

One thought still nagged at her head. Her father. He was always getting mad, and he was always very strict. He was going to be mad when he saw her, when she got home because he had no trust for anything she did. She was his daughter and he was supposed to trust her.

Besides, she pondered one too many times, but he was always out promoting himself and in fighting matches. He was strong and popular, but that didn't mean he could neglect her, then go back to her and say to her that she was untrustworthy and sneaking around. Besides, when she sneaking around, she only had good intentions, and besides it was with Gohan. No matter how many times she wanted to tell him about Gohan she could never muster up the courage to tell him. He would be mad that she was dating, and the only way she could date at the moment would be to find someone who was stronger than he was, which wasn't so. Till then, they went out in private with only the two of them knowing; and Goten and Chichi's suspicions.

She had to take her punishment; whatever it was.

A yawn escaped her lips. Even though she slept all day, and wanted to watch the movie she decided not to. With Goten asleep she could sleep as well. She turned off the television, cuddled more into the couch and closed her eyes. Soon she was out.

"Videl, Videl," Gohan nudged Videl's shoulder lightly waking her up.

"Twenty four point three," she yawned sitting up. The light was on and she could see Chichi leading Goten to bed.

"Is that the right answer?" he teased her. He sat down next to her.

"What?" she questioned not recalling what he was saying was to a previous statement.

He chuckled. "When I woke you up you said twenty four point three."

"Oh." She still didn't recall it.

"You staying here, or want to go home?" he questioned but she knew what the answer he wanted from her. Only, she couldn't give him that answer. She had to go home. She was already in trouble as it was.

"I'd stay here if it was optional," she said and stood up. Bringing her arms over head she raised to her toes to get a nice head-to-toe stretch.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in school on Monday," she sighed checking her phone. She wanted to make sure her father didn't call while she was asleep. It only showed the time and date.

"Want me to fly you home?" he offered.

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile. She would be able to tell Gohan what was going on. He was concerned before, and may ask her about it before she even started the subject.

"Let me tell mom," he said and disappeared in the house.

Videl looked around. His house was small, but it was so comfortable. It was a family house and the family all lived together in respectable boundaries. It would be lovely to live in a home where family was close at hand. Instead she had "the life" of living in a mansion, only it was not the way a small family was. The place was so big, and most of the time everybody was gone; which included the help. Sometimes it was just only her which made her feel very lonely. Even where they were there it still felt like she was the only one there. For the most time she was glad the city needed her, and for the times she was with her friends, and especially Gohan. If she didn't have them, she'd be insane.

"Come on," Gohan said entering the room with a light jacket on.

The two left the house with Gohan closing it behind him. They took off into the quiet night. She had no idea was time it was because when it was late in the city it was quieter than it was in the day time. Out here it was quiet all the time. It had to be late though because the calm was so settling she could lie in a grassy field and fall asleep under the stars.

The stars were beautiful as well. She could just stare at them all night. The idea about the grassy field was strong.

"Is something wrong?" he came to a halt and came back over to her.

"Nothing is wrong, well it is, but the stars, they are beautiful," she said breathless just looking up, "I never see this, even from the balcony of my house."

"That's one perk about living out here. The night is always beautiful," he said, "But we can't stare at the stars all night. It is almost two in the morning."

That late already! She didn't increase her speed, but they were moving again. She could just imagine what her father was thinking right now; if he was still awake.

"Gohan," she said as they headed in her direction.

"What is it?" he questioned. He saw the look on her face, and he showed his concern for her which was one thing she liked about him.

"My father is so angry right now. He thinks I'm doing something wrong right now. Before you left he called and threatened that I return home that minute. He said I was in deep trouble, and would suffer consequences. With what I think he is going to do I won't be able to see you. It sounds immature, but he is going to make me be chaperoned. When I am not in school I will be locked at home. The only time I will get to go out is when I have to help someone."

Now that she said it, it sounded hilarious to her, but it was worse than that. The things he was going to say to her were what she wasn't going to say to Gohan. When he yelled at her he broke her down, until she got so hurt and angry she either broke down to saying nothing, or things she would only say in rage which were wrong all together.

"We'll be in school together," he reassured her, but she could not help but wonder if her feelings were what he could read all over her face. It was not fair she wanted to be with him, and the only way that was going to happen was if it was kept quiet. She wanted to tell him, but it would complicate things.

She nodded her head. As they neared her house she landed a little bit away, and he followed.

"I want to walk through the door, and not complicate things," she said looking at the ground.

"Okay," he said, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She stayed like that for a moment not doing anything. It was hard to see him go away sometimes, and not being able to see him freely for the next two days was going to be two very long days. She couldn't help but feel angry, and sad. She didn't want to place that on Gohan, so she stayed silent, and hugged him back. She wished she could take him with her, but that was way out of the question.

She would have proof though. A boy none-the-less. Wrong choice completely.

"Bye Gohan," she said. Without looking back she walked away, to the home she felt wasn't home most of the time.

She was let in by security, and not surprising at all the house was quiet and dark. She walked through to the hall, and turned to the stairs, and that was where Hercules was standing. He was very angry. Arms crossed he looked down at her like she was a criminal and did something wrong.

She didn't say anything. He was going to be the first one to speak.

"I see you have finally returned home," he was angry calm. The calm that kept him back from yelling at her; a yell that would wake the whole city.

"I was babysitting, and they just returned home," she said calmly, ashamed to look at his face, she looked at the ground. If she looked at his face anymore, the anger would creep into her causing her to let the situation get out of control when it could be handled simply.

"How do you expect me to believe that," he snapped, "You did not call me, or even tell me before you left."

"I need permission to leave the house?" she argued back. Calamity and anger were drawing a thin line.

"From now on you do. I can't trust you to go out and know you are doing the right thing. I bet you were out with that Gohan boy tonight. Its shameful thing, what my daughter is doing," he spoke like she was not even there; referring to her as that.

"Dad, why don't you trust me. I don't do anything wrong, if anything at all I help people with what I do." She tried to play that card, but it backfired in her face.

"It's an act. I know you do good, but that covers up who you actually are. All the times you sneak out, and the many lies you play on me are who you really are. I have been too easy on you. For next four months I am making a strict guideline. To leave the house, you will go to school and come home. A chaperon will be there to take you and pick you up."

"You can't do this?!" she said surprised for the tears welded in her eyes. "Why don't you believe me?"

"You can't be trusted, now get to bed," he pointed up the stairs. He didn't look at her, but toward the direction she was heading in.

She looked him in the face a few more seconds. He wouldn't look at her for the rest of the night. She narrowed her eyes and walked past him. She said nothing to him, and when she got up to her room she slammed the door and went out to the balcony.

It was not fair! How could he do this? Why wasn't there any trust? Why couldn't he believe her? There had to be a reason. There had to be an explanation to what he was saying. It could not be because of Gohan.

Then there was the thought that he wasn't as mad as he sounded on the phone. He sounded like he was going to let her have, and yet when she saw him he didn't seem that way. He was mad, yes, but not what she thought. Something had to be up. She was going to find out.

Trying to see the stars, it wasn't like the way she saw them at Gohan's house. Gohan was probably asleep by now. He didn't know what she was feeling for him, or for the wrong this whole situation was playing out to be. Unless… she caused some wrong that would cause his reason for not trusting her to be. She had to think it through, but she felt tired. She'd ponder it in the morning. For now she would just stare at the sky hoping the bright stars were still about; as beautiful as they were in the country.

This is my second chapter. Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weekend dragged by, but she was actually happy for Monday morning and to go to school. She got up, dressed and went to school with the Chaperone. She did not say one word to him. She was hungry, but was not going to stay home and eat with him. She hadn't said one word to her since he issued the "grounding."

At school she walked in quickly and went to find Gohan, but he was not there yet.

"Hey there Videl," her best girlfriend Erisa greeted her. "You never answered my call back to go to that concert on Saturday night."

"I'm grounded, and before you can say anything, or be shocked, yes it does happen," she managed to say in a monotonous voice.

"But what can you do that will get you, above anyone else, punished?" But then she perked up. "Were you babysitting for Gohan, but not babysitting? Hm?" She winked.

"I actually did babysit." Videl opened her locker and took out her books and was relieved to see that there was a package of crackers, no matter if they were expired or not.

She followed Erisa to class and took a seat to eat while she talked about the concert and who was there with so and so.

It was still early. Only a few kids were in class. She could eat while she waited for Gohan.

"So do you want to go to the Satan City Mall after school?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm grounded?" Videl grounded through her teeth. It was ridiculous. She didn't need to be grounded. She wasn't a little kid.

"Uhh, Videl?" Erisa questioned.

"Hm?"

She pointed to the crumbs that were now in her hand.

"Ugh!" She face planted onto her arms. She heard footsteps and knew that it was Gohan because he didn't usually say much anyways. He was very quiet in nature until he was settled in.

"Feeding the birds, huh?" Gohan questioned Videl.

She sat up. "Hey Gohan."

"You look…."

She scowled and threatened, "say anything else and you'll pay."

He smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Gohan. Have a great time with Videl?" Erisa questioned and gave and exaggerated wink.

He turned pink. "It's nothing like that."

Videl kicked him under the table. "Come now Gohan, let's not lie." She said sarcastically.

It just made him even more embarrassed, and Erisa eyes sparkle.

"I'm just kidding. You're easy to embarrass." She rested her head on her arms. Her stomach grumbled.

"Someone missed breakfast."

She kicked him under the desk again. "Tell me about it."

The rest of the students filed in and then the teacher at last. Sharpner was not in today. Videl caught herself wishing that she was wherever he was because she knew for a fact that he was not sick. She knew that he was in fact doing something that he wasn't supposed to be doing; where his age was lied about. She knew for a fact that he wasn't going to get caught.

She took her pencil and doodled on her book. Haven't had eaten in a while she felt tired and a little weak. She could not wait until the lunch bell sounded.

00000

At the end of the day she stalled at her locker for as long as she could.

"Hey Videl," Gohan greeted.

"Hey Gohan. Bet you're going to do something fun?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do that fun thing, want to come?" he said sarcastically with the grin he seemed to always wear when he was in a good mood; all the time.

"I'm grounded. MY father thinks I was doing something so wrong on Friday. He won't let me go anywhere except school. And I guess when I get called to do something."

"If you just expla-"

"He knows we went to the movies two months ago. He's flipping out about it. He thinks I'm spending all my time with you. He is right, but he doesn't understand. I'm not dating or causing mayhem. School is not my strong point, but I'm not doing anything bad. He should know. I'm his daughter."

"You might want to take it easy with that locker door." Gohan said and took her hand off before she could break it.

"I'm distracted Gohan. And bored. I want fresh air. I want to be with you and Goten and even your mom ChiChi. Instead I have to be at home with nothing to do."

Gohan handed her English book to her, and then closed her locker. "Just talk to your father. I'm sure he'll understand. Then you can get fresh air. Goten keeps asking me when you're going to come back and play."

"Sure Gohan, and then there will be peace in the world." She put her bag on her shoulder. "See you in school tomorrow. And the next day. And the next one after that." She walked away repeating it ove4r and over.

She left through the front door and her Chaperone was there.

"Good afternoon Miss Videl."

"Yeah, yeah sure." She waved him off, and got in. She sat slumped back with her arms crossed her backpack crushed behind her.

"Want to hit the drive-thru before we go home?" he offered. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better, and it worked.

"Yeah sure," she agreed. "Then you can keep driving until we reach somewhere that isn't here; somewhere I can see stars."

"You see stars all the time, just not bright ones." They shared a laugh because most famous people were dull and didn't sparkle in spirit like true stars in the sky. They all held important stories from years back and they stars that were famous were known only for a short amount of time.

00000

After finding the note in her English textbook from Gohan she actually did the assignment, and a few she missed. With nothing else to do she finished in due time, and was left with boredom.

She wanted to be with Gohan training; working on her flying and martial art skills which she already excelled in. She knew Gohan was good but also thought she could teach him a thing or two; as he did when it came to energy and harnessing it.

"Videl?" Hercules knocked on the door.

She looked at the door and thought whether or not to freight sleep.

He knocked harder and that was the end of that. The whole world heard him that time.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Get dressed. We are going to dinner soon." He barked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Just us two?" she perked up; just a little. It wouldn't improve the matter, but it would be better than going to dinner with some floozy, or annoying woman who would fawn over him just as much as he would fawn over her.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and then, "uh, no. With Veronica again, only this time she is bringing her son." Just saying her name alone, his voice rose an octave.

"No thank you." She said dully. She rolled her eyes, but he could not see that.

"Videl…" he drawled a second with a little bit of a stronger tone.

"Dad, I don't like her."

"Well I do." He yelled. "You never know, we can be a family again."

"I like it just the way we are." She said. She put Gohan's note back into her English book and put it into her bag, and put the bag next to her bed and crashed down onto it.

"I try to make you happy. Why can't I be happy?" he said in that tone that made her feel a tad bit guilty for always hating all the women he was with. But her opinion of someone never really mattered to him, and for that she hated them and even him sometimes.

"Because she's a dull star, dad." She said.

She didn't hear anything for a second, and then a pound on her door which rattled the foundation. "You are to not talk about people like that. Get dressed and be ready in twenty minutes!" he scowled and walked away. She heard his heavy footsteps.

She punched her pillow. She didn't want to go to dinner and pretend to be happy and have her picture taken a hundred times. She saw flashes in her sleep and it made her want to break every camera she saw.

But her dad loved the publicity so she had no choice.

Well she was going to start having a choice. She just didn't know how yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I apologize for my grammar. My sister is always telling me that it's because I grew up in the 'Hood. Otherwise, she says I write the way I speak. I tried to make it better for this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

0000

Videl dressed in a decent dress. She hated wearing dresses in general, but since it was a nice restaurant she had no choice.

The woman was the same woman from the other night whom Videl did not deem worthy of her father. He said no one was worth dating his daughter, well she felt no one was worth dating her father who only saw his riches and where he could take them.

She saw this woman as being only that. She wore lots of jewelry that sparkled with gemstones. Her make-up was very heavy and also shimmery. She would blind someone if she closed her eyes too long.

She pretended to listen to him talk, but Videl saw behind her eyes that she was not listening at all.

And her son was a problem too. Although he dressed nice, and had a very nice physic, he was not very bright, and saw money as a way to look good and pick up girls. She saw right through all the looks he tried to give her all night. She was not interested at all.

And the food, it was expensive and small. At the end of the meal she found herself still hungry and bored.

Videl knew that she was just letting her hurt feelings get to her. There were so many factors, but the one that hurt the most was that he was able to see someone he was interested in, and he disapproved of her being friends with a boy. He was the one she wanted to be hanging with, not Mr. Sharp Eyes and his gold digging mother. It was not fair.

"Uhh mom?" The boy said to get his mother's attention. She looked at him and smiled smotheringly.

"The basketball game," he said obviously.

"Yes. Sorry you've had to endure this." Her snobbish attitude didn't hide anything this time. She made him come here by force.

It was a coincidence. It gave Videl an idea. "Dad?" she questioned, "can I go to Erasa's house?"

She saw the look he tried to hide; like he wanted to say no. But because she said yes, he did too.

She smiled. "Thank you. Dad, I'll be back later."

"You want me to walk you?" the boy offered.

She heard her father growl low in his throat.

She was happy for the inception. She didn't have to smart mouth the boy.

"No, I travel fast. Sometimes it's like I'm flying." She chuckled on the inside at her own joke. She hurried away before he could even get out of his seat.

When she was away and the coast was clear she took off into the sky. She was happy she wore shorts under her dress.

She flew as quickly as she could to Gohan's house which was very far.

The sun was starting to set, but there was enough light to give her a few minutes before dusk.

0000

It wasn't hard to find the boys. From an aerial view she could see both of them hiding behind large rock formations. She flew in a little more at the same time the wind picked up. She was blown into the formation Gohan was hiding behind, and hit her cheek. She gained control and landed.

"Hey Gohan." She rubbed her face because of the dirt and grime. It made her itch.

Hey Videl, are you okay? You said your father wouldn't let you out of the house?"

Goten ran to ambush Gohan, but they both turned to him at the same time.

"Goten!" Gohan shouted.

The large dirt clot dropped from his hand and he smiled wide. "Videl! Hey, do you want to play? Did you bring your training clothes? You're wearing a dress. Gohan," he pulled on his pant leg, "she's wearing a dress."

Gohan blushed. He looked away.

"So do you want to play? The winner doesn't have to make the beds for a week. I won last week. Gohan was much more dirtier than I was." The little boy smiled wide.

"Who made the water turn completely brown?" Gohan questioned and simultaneously they both pointed at each other.

"Uh, Gohan, I was wondering if you wanted to go eat burgers?"

"Can I come?" Goten's eyes lit up. Videl looked to Gohan and hoped that he understood that she wanted to talk to him.

"Goten, Videl needs help with her homework. It will be boring talk. Tell you what; I'll bring you a burger back, okay?"

"Two," he answered slyly.

"Okay. Why don't you let mom give you a bath. I'll be home soon to take my own, and then we can go to sleep."

"Okay, but moms going to wonder where you are, and not believe anything I say."

Gohan smirked. "That's our mom."

Goten started to leave but stopped. "Oh yeah, hey Gohan?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I won. And you are going somewhere looking very dirty." He laughed as he took off jumping high onto the formation and taking to the sky to return home.

"Where do you want to go?" he offered.

Videl took the clip out of her hair and ruffled the flat mess. "Anywhere. I just want something bigger than my fist. You would've starved if you had the dinner I just had."

"Where did you go?"

"Rrrgh. My dad made dinner plans with the same bimbo from the other day. She, her son, my dad and I had dinner. It was horrible. I just want it to be us two, but he thinks this woman, and her devil spawn could make us a family again, but the two of us is fine."

"And she is nothing more than a gold digger. She wears a lot of jewelry and make-up that makes her look like a clown. Who wants to be related to that?"

"Sounds like he's seeing only through tunnel vision."

"Tell me about it. We had the discussion through my bedroom door. I had no choice, unless I wanted it broken down and for his reputation to be questioned on why he's having a family dinner without his daughter. Can we go eat and I'll tell you the rest."

The two flew off to the closest town with a burger fast food restaurant. Then they flew back to the area around his house to sit on the highest one to eat and talk.

While they ate she told him about the son leaving and her finding her escape.

"I found an escape this time. Next time it won't be that easy. I want to train Gohan. I want to improve on my abilities, but he won't let that be. He thinks I'm just with a boy making terrible choices. I know he thinks I'm making those because my mother did. But I know better. I won't do anything. He just uses that rule, and my mother dying with terrible secrets to enforce all this drama. I've never given him any reason to not trust me."

"He's remembering what happened and wants to prevent it from happening again." Gohan said quickly and she gave him a stern look. She finished her burger and put the wrapper in the bag. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you at school."

She was mad that he was taking her father's side, and not hers. He knew her very well. He knew that she wasn't doing anything she was not supposed to be doing.

He put his wrapper in two and folded the bag with the two burgers for Goten. He stood up. "Let me fly with you."

"Fine," she answered bitterly, even though she wasn't bitter at all.

They flew in silence until they got to the drop off point. With the cool air on her she was finally able to calm down, and that's when she talked.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad or frustrated."

"I know. I understand. I'm here for you and whatever you need. Just know that. Okay Videl."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and she felt that lose she was starting to feel a lot lately whenever she had to part with him, and it hurt.

She let go before she wouldn't be able to convince herself to not let him go and set off to the house the regular human way. She entered and her father was right there.

"How did it go?" he questioned.

"It was okay," she said dully.

"Funny, you did not walk in the restaurant when she walked in with her parents."

She forgot that Erasa usually had dinner with her parents every Monday.

Videl didn't say anything else. Nothing could make the moment right. He caught her red handed.

"You were with that boy when I told you it was forbidden, weren't you?" he demanded.

She didn't say anything, and he got in her face. He looked more closely at her face. "What happened to your face?" the anger in his voice turned to rage. "He did this to you, didn't he? Didn't he!"

"No," she said. "He didn't do anything. I mean nothing. I was with no one."

"You are right. You are with no one. You were supposed to be grounded and I let you go thinking you wouldn't disobey me, or embarrass me, and you do both. The punishment will be longer than initially started."

"I'm not a kid!" she snapped.

"You act like one!" he roared back.

She closed her mouth before she could say something hurtful, or worse and just walked away and into her room- or her prison as she called it.

0000

Around midnight she awoke to her alarm on her watch going off. Heart racing a mile a minute she sat up. Very disoriented she pushed her hair out of her face and listened to the Chief's story and pulled on clothes fast.

She raced out her door and down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her father shouted from the stairs.

"There's an emergency! I have to go."

"No, back to bed."

"Dad! I have to help!"

"You don't have to help. That's why we have the local force. That's what our tax dollars pay for."

She could not believe it. She stood there shocked that he would not let her do her job.


End file.
